


[Fanart] 'A Sacrifice to Save You'

by Roxis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxis/pseuds/Roxis
Summary: Dammit Hobo! I partially blame you for updating your fic and giving me the urge to draw this. I LITERALLY wasn't able to sleep until I was done with this and I finished this at 4 in the morning.Special thanks to my best friend who helped me with this. (In all honesty, she can't sleep as well so she ended up killing time with me. She just gave me tips :P)





	[Fanart] 'A Sacrifice to Save You'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpaceHobo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceHobo/gifts).



> I'm REALLY curious at your guys' thoughts on Rey's hair here. I love drawing her with different types of hair (I like being her personal hairdresser)   
> Also yes, I know I suck at drawing people when they are sad, especially if they're my favourite Jedi and Padawan ;-;

[](https://ibb.co/me3GMT)

**Author's Note:**

> I managed to post this first before my nuke? I think I'll nuke this place next week, but only the first wave which is 3~4 arts T^T  
> My studies ended up messing my schedule a LOT more than I initially thought.   
> Also my exams is between next week and the week after that so I might only be available to read your guys' wonderful fics and comment them but NOT draw them T^T


End file.
